gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Quest: The Headstone
Author's Introduction I based this quest idea off of the original canceled Headstone Story Quest. For background on that quest, click here. A lot of the storyline of this quest will be heavily based off the original cutscene of the quest that was removed from the game in March 2008. Quest Parts Prologue After retrieving the Black Pearl, the player must visit Jack Sparrow in the Faithful Bride to receive payment for their deed. While there, the player is told of a powerful supernatural stone that can control the wind. It was used as a part of an ancient voodoo ritual to the heathen goddess Calypso by her Gypsy followers - headed by Tia Dalma. Jack wants to find and use the stone for his own purposes. (And the player aspires to use it to steal the Black Pearl itself!) The navy and Jolly Roger are also on the hunt for the Headstone. To start off this daunting task, the player must travel to Padres Del Fuego, where the Headstone is said to be hidden. The gypsy Valentina is said to be the keeper of the stone, and knows its general location... Arriving on Padres After sailing to Padres, the player must get in touch with Valentina the gypsy. She is a very dedicated, and will not divulge the location of the Headstone unless you prove yourself worthy to Calypso. This marks the beginning of the Heathen Trials. Trials of Calypso The trials of Calypso are three perilous trials that a Headstone Initiate must face before gazing upon the Headstone itself. The trials are given out by three of the great Keepers of Calypso: *Lucinda of Port Royal *Fabiola of Tortuga *"Heartless" Rosaline of Padres Del Fuego Trial 1 - Lucinda For the first trial, you must gather all the crabs in front of Wicked Thicket, and herd them over to Lucinda. She will then boil them alive, creating the essence of crab, which you will give to Fabiola on Tortuga to prove you passed the Lucinda's trail. Trial 2 - Fabiola After giving the essence to Fabiola, you must brew a Resurrection Potion, and give it to the great Madam Zigana of Raven's Cove. After her spirit drinks the potion, you will be given a Sacred staff to carry over to Heartless Rosaline. Trial 3 - Heartless Rosaline After fighting your way through the brutal caves of Padres, you finally reach Heartless Rosaline in Las Pulgas. After giving her the staff, she requires you to kill a Navy Soldier and retrieve his heart, so that she can use it for herself. Afterwards, she gives you her old heart as proof that you completed her trial. Returning to Valentina After returning to Valentina, she tells you the location of the Sacred Tomb of Calypso, where the headstone is buried. Making Your Way to the Sacred Tomb of Calypso You must fight your way into the Sacred Tomb. The entrance is located deep inside the Catacombs. Defeating Officer Dorsi When you reach the tomb, you discover that it is already been overrun by undead! You must defeat Jolly's top solider, Officer Dorsi, in order to retrieve the Headstone. Returning to Valentina or Jack Sparrow, or Stealing the Black Pearl You then return to Valentina and thank her for all she's done. You can choose to give her the headstone, take it for yourself to steal the Black Pearl, or return to Jack Sparrow with the Headstone. Category:Fan Quests Category:Fan Creations